


Once You Go Green...

by WestOrEast



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Elf, F/M, Gangbang, Goblins, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Grom the Paunch's invasion of the elf homeland goes far better than it could have, the goblins have an overabundance of female High Elf prisoners. Luckily, goblins know exactly what to do with such a bounty





	1. Chapter 1

**Once You Go Green Chapter One**

  
The battle for Gaen Vale was over. And we had lost. Our matchless skill and weapons hadn’t been enough against the endless green tide, the scores of trolls backed by limitless waves of goblins and orcs wearing us down as the women of the Asur as we defended the scared shrines of the Vale, where no men could go. At least we had carpeted the beaches of the Vale with goblin bodies, two to three deep.  
  
And now I, along with so many of my sisters had been worn down, our chipped swords taken from our weary hands by fresh goblins. Even my own considerable skill, that had seen me chosen by Master Tyrion as his squire hadn’t been enough. So many of us had been captured, and I could look around me and see at least three dozen other elven women, stripped of weapons and on our knees, surrounded by leering goblins.  
  
“Princess Elydyra,” the woman next to me, Captain Alaynami whispered, “if I made a distraction, could you escape?”  
  
I twisted my hands together behind my back, feeling the coarse rope rubbing against my skin. I strained, tired muscles protesting, before I sank back down, shaking my head.  
  
“No,” I said with a bitter sigh. “Not here. Not like this.”  
  
She sighed and looked at the floor, her worn, blonde features reflected in the polished stone. We, and so many others, were inside a temple to Lileath. Half of the goblins were watching us, leering as they fingered their knives, brands and whips. The other half were looting the temple, standing on each other’s shoulders to reach the gems and precious metals set along the walls, knives and hammers cutting away at the white stone.  
  
“Oi! You gitz!” One of the goblins, slightly larger than the rest, said, chattering in their own coarse language. “Da boss wants da fun juice brought out!”  
  
Some dozen goblins left the shrine, to varying degrees of enthusiasm. I looked around once more, wondering if this could be my chance. But no, there were still too many wandering around, looting and destroying for the sheer joy of it.  
  
And, soon enough, the goblins were streaming back in, pulling and pushing a crudely made cart. In the bed were half a dozen casks, with one goblin sitting on top of them, using a whip to urge his kin on.  
  
“The sparky juice!” Some of the waiting goblins cried out in joy, dancing and capering around.  
  
“Go get dem knife ears and make ‘em drink!” The boss goblin said, swaying from side to side on top of the casks as he pointed at us. “Get der boss first!” And he pointed at me.  
  
The green tide came at me, knocking the women on either side of me to the ground. I thrashed around, trying to sink my teeth into their dirty green flesh, which was as much damage as I could hope to do with my hands and feet tied together. But even the small amount of armor the goblins wore was too much for me. I was dragged towards the cart, surprisingly strong, small hands holding onto me.  
  
“You knife ears think you’re all that,” the goblin on top of the cart said, dancing around as he shrieked, “but green’s da best! We’ll show you! We’ll show all you panzies!”  
  
I glared at him in disgust. It was humiliating beyond words that goblins had managed to make it to Ulthuan, and then that they had outmaneuvered us so badly that even Averlon was threatened. Even my own capture and defeat couldn’t compare.  
  
“Strip her!” The goblin called out, waving a hand at me. “Pretties for our own, not the knife-ears!” He grinned, exposing yellowed teeth. “Strip ‘em all!”  
  
Instantly, hands started tearing at my clothing. I bucked and writhed, trying to keep away from the clever hands as they tore at my clothing, ripping the fine silks and cutting the cords of the leather I wore underneath my plate and chain. I snarled at the goblins, acting no better than the greenskins themselves.  
  
“Get your filthy hands off of me, beasts!” I swore, bringing my head back and slamming it into the pronounced nose of a goblin behind me. He went off squealing, but there were still more surrounding me, disrobing me. “You will all suffer for this,” I promised, thinking of what Lord Tyrion would do when he finally got Ulthuan’s armies into position.  
  
“Ain’t never going to suffer again,” one of the goblins tugging at my pants chuckled. “Nobody’s gonna beat Grom the Great!”  
  
By now I was done to next to nothing. Just a few tattered scraps of clothing, that did little to hide my modesty. My large breasts were exposed, and so were my long legs, a few inches of my pants still attached to my belt, only covering small parts of my thighs. From what I could see, the same was happening to all the other captives, the proud elven warriors getting stripped bare by cackling hordes of goblins.  
  
I didn’t cry. I wasn’t even afraid, not really. I was _angry_ , and if my hands hadn’t still been tied behind my back, I would have plucked a knife from one of the goblins and sunk into their throats. But I couldn’t do a thing but feel their dull blades scrap along my skin as they cut away my clothes.  
  
I was naked, with nothing left to cover me. Goblins were on all sides of me, squealing and bickering, their hands on my body, holding me in place. I glared in disgust at them as I was forced onto my knees. I _still_ was head and shoulders above them.  
  
“Make her drink!” The goblins chanted, their words overlapping with each other in a cacophony, so loud I could barely make out what any of them were saying. “Da fun juice! Da sparky juice!”  
  
“What are you wretched beasts doing?” I demanded, knowing that I wouldn’t get an answer, but still taking the chance to vent my spleen.  
  
As my head was above the crowd, I could see some more of the inexhaustible goblin horde milling around the wagon. As ever, the undisciplined rabble were squabbling with each other as they shoved leather tankards and fine crystal goblets underneath the taps of the barrels on the wagon. I could see a green liquid filling and spilling from them. Then some of the more lucky goblins turned away, their containers filled.  
  
One of them headed for me, while the rest straggled over to the other captive elves. I involuntarily flinched at the reek from the mug the goblin was holding, the stench even worse than the normal smell that surrounded goblins. I couldn’t pull away, though, held in place by almost a dozen other goblins.  
  
“Da fun juice for da pointy ears!” The goblin cried out, waving the mug from side to side and making the frothy green liquid slosh over the top of it.  
There was no _way_ I was drinking that. The idea that _anything_ goblins or orcs did could possibly measure up to elven standards was simply ridiculous. And I certainly wasn’t going to _drink_ anything they made.  
  
But I didn’t have a choice. Before the goblin got close enough for me to throw myself against him and spill the mug, other goblins had taken hold of my head, and pried my mouth open. I swore and spit, trying to bite their fingers off. But there were just too many of them, and I couldn’t do a thing as goblin poured the drink into my mouth. I tried to spit it back out, but my head was tilted too far back. And it was swallow the disgusting-tasting brew or drown on dry land.  
  
I chose to swallow, feeling the far too thick brew sliding down my throat and leaving a trail of heat in its wake. I shivered, and looked over at my fellow captives. They were being made to drink as well, not given any more of a choice than I was.  
  
“Fuck the pointy ears! Fuck ‘em all!” The goblins started chanting, looking at each other and yelling at the top of their reedy voices. “Fuck ‘em, fuck ‘em, fuck ‘em!”  
  
I shivered, feeling a heat starting to grow inside of me. A heat of _arousal_ , not of anger and vengeance. My nipples were starting to stiffen, and I could feel my pussy begin to grow wet. The evil little green things had dosed me with an aphrodisiac. I hadn’t thought the bastards could even do such a thing, focus on anything but killing and fighting.  
  
But I could feel lust starting to grow inside of me. I kept my jaws clamped down, not letting out a single sound, even as an inferno roared to life, showing all the subtlety and patience of anything the greenskins made. The same was happening to the other prisoners. I could tell, even from here, that they were getting caught up in an artificial lust, induced by the brew that had been poured down our throats.  
  
“Oh,” I moaned, my body starting to tremble with lust. It was like there was a _fire_ burning inside of my pussy, an aching need that _had_ to be filled. “Oh, by all the gods.”  
  
“Yahahahaha,” one of the goblins cackled, pointing at me. “Da pale slut’s getting red!”  
  
I swallowed, knowing that he was right. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as my body twitched back and forth, a wave of lust far stronger than anything I had ever felt before roaring inside of me. Already, my nipples felt stiff enough to cut through glass, and my pussy was weeping arousal, shiny trails of it running down my leg.  
  
All around me, the goblins started to twitch aside their dirty loincloths or tug down their pants, revealing their cocks. Cocks that were just as oversized as their noses, thick and green and pointing right at me. I moaned, feeling the heat inside of me redoubling as I looked at them. My thighs rubbed back and forth, as I tried to convince myself that I shouldn’t be wanting what I was seeing.  
  
My resolve took a body blow as I saw, beyond the green horde surrounding me, some of the women start to get fucked. They were throwing themselves on their hands and knees, pressing their faces against the crotches of goblins. Even over the hooting and hollering of the goblins around me, I could hear their desperate, lustful begging as the flower of Elven warriors presented themselves, begging to be fucked by their conquerors.  
  
My pussy got even more soaked than it already was, seeing the women, some of whom I knew, getting fucked, getting taken by three of more of the goblins. And they looked like they were enjoying it so much, getting forced to the ground and mounted, green shafts sliding against their skin and into their holes.  
  
I tore my head away, not trusting myself to watch any longer. I looked behind me as I felt a dull knife once more scraping against me. And then I felt the cords around my wrists and ankles fall free. They had untied me. Because, after all, they had something far more effective and humiliating than rope to keep me their captive.  
  
“Come on, ya git,” a goblin said, leering at my full breasts, not even looking up at my face. “What are ya waiting for? Elves were made for fucking!” He wrapped his hand around his erect cock and gave it a few strokes. “So get to it!”  
  
My breath was coming in short, sharp pants. I stared down at the thick cock, and all the other ones surrounding it. They seemed so _good_. So tempting, and so close to me. I just had to reach out and take it, letting myself get fucked like a toy by the disgusting savages invading my home.  
  
I whimpered in the back of my throat, trying to stop myself from disgracing myself. And I failed. Almost on its own, my hand reached out and wrapped around the shaft of the goblin in front of me. There was a ragged chorus of cheers and yells from the horde surrounding me as my fingers took hold of the greenskin’s shaft.  
  
And it felt so good. My legs shook as I held onto the shaft, feeling the heat and hardness underneath my fingers. It seemed so _strong_ , so virile, even so sexy. I wanted it. I wanted it and all the other hard dicks around me. I wanted my fellow elves’ pussies, to bury my face in them and feel skilled tongues lapping at my own folds. I wanted to fuck and be fucked, to be used and find the _satisfaction_ I needed more than life itself right now.  
  
“Please,” I moaned, my eyes still fixed on the dick I was starting to jerk off, “please, please fuck me.” I shivered, listening to what I was saying. It was so wrong, but it still felt so right. “I need you to fuck me.”  
  
The two dozen or so goblins surrounding me let out ear-piercing shrieks of laughter at that. They started squabbling and fighting amidst themselves, even as I felt their hands on me, squeezing my breasts and butt, pinching my nipples and grinding against my thighs. And one goblin grabbed my free hand and wrapped it around his own shaft. I automatically started sliding my hand up and down, pumping his cock.  
  
It was so shameful and humiliating, and I was still turned on more than I ever had been before. I couldn’t even tell if the arousal I was feeling was _despite_ of the degradation or because of it. All I could really tell for certain was that it felt _good_ to have rough, green hands groping my boobs. And that I needed to feel even better.  
  
“Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her!” The goblins said, driving each other on as I was brought down to my knees, and then pushed forward, right into a goblin.  
  
I could feel his cock pressing against my chin. I gasped, and he slid into my mouth. And even though I had never thought much of blowjobs before now, it seemed so _right_ to have his cock in my mouth. I eagerly started sucking on it, thrusting my head up and down along his shaft, loving the taste of it.  
  
The goblins were still relentlessly groping me, pawing at my body, spanking and pinching me. And it felt so good. The arousal inside of me was building and building, never seeming to die down even for a second. I moaned and writhed as much as I could, feeling the heat and need inside of me, a lust that so desperately demanded I give in.  
  
So many of my fellow elves had already done so. Although I could no longer see them, I could still hear them, their clear, sweet voices lifted up in praise of goblin cock in a space that had once heard hymns. And undercutting them were the squeals of goblins as they used their prisoners.  
  
The blowjob I was giving to the nameless goblin in front of me was rough and sloppy and messy. Drool was falling from my lips and puddling on the floor. And I didn’t care. I was just so fucking _horny_. A veritable river of arousal was running from my lower lips as they were spread and groped by the goblins, their hands all over me.  
  
And then I felt something pressing against my rear entrance. My eyes got wide as I felt the tip of what had to be a goblin cock rubbing against my asshole. But I couldn’t bring myself to pull away, to beg and to plead for that not to happen. I _wanted_ to get fucked, even if it was in my rear. I was so horny that I _needed_ to get fucked, even in my ass, even by a goblin.  
  
I could tell that the goblin’s shaft was slippery. I shuddered, guessing that he had dipped his cock into the aphrodisiac I had already been made to drink. What would it _do_ to me, having that green brew shoved inside of me again? Was it even possible for me to be more turned on than I was now?  
  
I was going to have to find out. With a squeal, the goblin thrust forward, burying his cock inside my rear. I moaned around the shaft already inside my mouth. It felt _good_ to have something inside my lower belly. The goblin’s thick cock was stretching me out, filling me up as clawed hands grabbed my rear and started slamming in and out of me.  
  
My eyes crossed. I could already feel the aphrodisiac going to work. The heat inside of me, the _need_ was growing stronger and stronger by the minute. I shook like a willow in the wind as I felt the lust redouble inside of me, demanding more and more. I moaned around the cock in my mouth. It was more than I could believe.  
  
The surrounding goblins laughed and jeered at me, their dicks waving from side to side as they molested me. I loved it, feeling the arousal inside of my slender body rising to a fever pitch as I was fucked from both ends. But it still wasn’t enough. My pussy was still dripping, and I couldn’t tend to it, not with my hands wrapped around two shafts, pumping up and down. All I could do was shiver in need.  
  
And then I saw a goblin crawling underneath me, wiggling against the marble floor. His small stature meant that his face was buried between my breasts, even as I felt his cock brushing against the insides of my thighs. I squirmed around, not sure if I wanted to pull away or press myself closer against him.  
  
Not that it was really my choice to make. Soon enough, I felt a third cock pressing against me, thrusting up along my smooth, pale thighs and toned stomach. I moaned around the cock in my mouth, feeling the bursts of arousal just the touch of the goblin’s cock against my body sent through me.  
  
And then he was inside of me. My eyes rolled up in the back of my head as I came. I squeeze down tightly around the dicks in my pussy and my ass, feeling an orgasm better than any I had ever had before washing through me.  
  
I was a disgrace. A complete and utter disgrace to the traditions of elven culture and heritage. And I didn’t care, because it just felt so _good_ to cum and cum and cum. The pleasure inside of me was so _intense_ , better than anything else I had ever felt. The orgasms I had gotten before now barely even seemed worthwhile, paltry and unfulfilling things compared to the bone-rattling climax roaring through me. And I was _still_ horny, I still needed to fuck and fuck and fuck until I was satisfied. I was almost grateful, for a moment, to think of the dozens of goblins surrounding me, with their hard, thick dicks.  
  
Even before my orgasm had really died down, I could feel the goblin inside my mouth twitching. Unsatisfying memories of being with elven men came back to me, and I knew what was about to happen. And I couldn’t bring myself to pull away. I just kept on fucking my face along his shaft.  
  
“Grahahahaha!” The goblin squealed; his laughter cruel. “Take it, elfie! You da slave of the gobbo’s now!”  
  
He came in my mouth. I coughed and gagged, the large amounts of cum he was making filling my mouth. Overflowing it, even. Goblin semen ran out between my lips, running down my chin and dropping onto the ground.  
  
More of it went down my throat. I didn’t have a choice but to swallow it. I coughed and gagged, and felt the thick semen running down my neck into my stomach, mixing with the aphrodisiac I had been made to drink. The worst part was how _good_ the cum tasted. I had never liked salty food, but the taste of the semen getting spread across my tongue made me want _more_. So much more, to _live_ off of goblin cum if it was possible. It had already driven every other taste away, leaving room for nothing on my tongue but goblin cum.  
  
The taunts and laughter from the surrounding goblins only grew louder as they watched me struggle to handle the cum from their comrade. The sounds of their mockery washed over me as the two goblins inside my pussy and my ass kept on fucking me.  
  
The goblin inside my mouth withdrew, and wiped his cock clean on my face. I could feel cum getting smeared across my sharp features. And I didn’t care. All that really changed was the fact that now that my mouth was free, I could properly moan and gaps without having the dick muffle the sounds I made. The thought of protesting, of begging or demanding release, never really crossed my mind.  
  
But that only lasted for a few seconds. As soon as the first goblin was gone, another one was taking his place, shoving and kicking his fellows to get at me. From my position, bent over on my knees, I was forced to look up at his leering features. He bared his teeth at me as he thrust his hips forward, rubbing his cock against my face in his haste to slide it into me.  
  
And just like that, I was filled by goblin cock’s again. And it was still feeling so good. I could hear the other elven women getting fucked as well, their moans and squeals and gasps of delight coming to me even through the goblins pressing around me.  
  
I felt something hot and sticky landing on my side. I looked and saw that one of the goblin’s I had been stroking off for so long as cumming, his dick pulsing in my grasp as he sprayed semen along my side. It was so warm and so sticky. And I was still feeling so horny.  
  
“Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her!” The goblin thrusting into my pussy was chanting, his voice a bit muffled by how his face was still buried in between my breasts.  
  
I came as I got filled in all three holes and as my body was defiled with semen. I trembled, making desperate, needy, animal noises in the back of my throat. It felt so _good_ , even though I knew that however good it felt, it wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough, not until my body finally purged the aphrodisiac from my system.  
  
My body was squeezing down as tightly as it could around the dick inside of me. I was clenching down, trying to milk the filthy green cock fucking me, the goblin hammering in and out of my poor pussy. And he was just making my orgasm last even longer.  
  
Even the goblin inside my ass cumming just made my orgasm extend myself. I gasped, eyes growing wide as I felt the semen shooting deeper inside of me than anything ever had before. I could feel the thick amounts of cum filling up my ass, in an even more _real_ way than the goblin’s dick had.  
  
And as soon as he pulled out, he was replaced by another. A fresh, hard, thick cock, spearing into my ass, stirring up my insides as I was groped and fucked by an endless stream of greenskins. The cum inside of me still felt so _warm_. Hotter than anything I had ever had inside my body before, seeming to mingle with the heat from the aphrodisiac.  
  
And then the heat was sinking _into_ me as well. I gasped around the cock in my mouth as a goblin came on my face, pumping his cock up and down and hooting. Shot after shot of semen landed on my face, splattering all over my features. I didn’t do a thing about, instead just slamming my head up and down along the shaft inside my mouth.  
  
It might not have felt as good as a cock inside of my lower holes, but I wasn’t in any kind of condition to be picky about how I made myself feel good. All I needed was more pleasure, more stimulation, more and more and more. A cock in my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass, I wanted, I needed all of it. I was just so _horny_.  
  
I had no idea when it would end, when they would have finally used me to their hearts content. If they ever would be done. There were so many goblins, that even with the thousands of captured Asur women, the horde itself may never get tired, even if individual goblins had to rest.  
  
And even if their bloated leader, Grom the Paunch, was a goblin, that didn’t mean _all_ of his rabble were goblins. I shivered at the thought of orcs and trolls and other, more bestial things. And the shiver wasn’t one of fear.  
  
All I could hope for was that the aphrodisiac would last longer than these goblins did.

*******

It was night outside, but the fires the goblins had lit, chopping down the sacred groves for fuel, illuminated the Vale enough for me to see. I was finally, finally left alone, not enough goblins still feeling horny enough to want to fuck me in particular. Some of the other elves, chosen due to their exotic skin tones or some other inscrutable criteria, were still getting used by the goblins in other corners of the temple.  
  
I was still horny. Not the near-mindless lust that I had felt earlier, an undying need to fuck that had never been satisfied no matter how many times I came. But a quieter level of arousal inside of me, though one that still left my nipples erect and my pussy wet. Though there was enough semen inside of me that it would have been beyond easy for anything to slide into me.  
  
I wasn’t able to bring myself to my feet. Instead, I crawled across the temple floor, wincing as I felt the marble floor made sticky with all kinds of fluids. Not just goblin cum, but half a dozen different kinds of brews and potions, and, even more shamefully, the arousal from us Asur. That was even more humiliating than crawling around like a beast.  
  
“Pr- Princess Elydyra?”  
  
I looked to my left. The blonde woman, Captain Alaynami was once again there. I could barely tell that it was her, though. Her long, blonde hair was matted with fluids, strands of hair sticking up. Her voice was rough with use, probably as sore as my own throat felt from all the goblins that I had given blowjobs to. And her armor had been stripped from her. Though, like me, she was plastered with enough semen that it almost did the job of clothing. Especially across her face. I could barely make out her features, there was so much cum smeared across them.  
  
And if it was anything like the cum I had been painted with, then it was still warm and sticky, and didn’t promise to come off anytime soon. I would need to wash it off, and the only water nearby were the sacred springs. And there was no way I would defile them, no matter what the goblins had done already.  
  
“Captain,” I croaked, my voice rough and hoarse. I sank down to my knees, mirroring her own pose. “I’m glad to see you.”  
  
“And I you, Princess,” she said, inclining her head in a bow, as was the proper greeting for a Prince(ss) of Ulthuan. Even if the princess was naked and defiled, and had loved every minute of her ravishment. “Can you walk? By night we may be able to escape.”  
  
Her devotion to her duty did her credit. The very least I could do was meet it. I forced myself to my feet, my muscles protesting. Especially my thighs, which had been so widely spread by goblin after goblin. And a pleasurable tingle ran though my body as I remembered how their green shafts had felt inside of me.  
  
“Yes,” I said belatedly, reaching down and pulling the captain up as well. “Follow me,” I said, both of us leaning on the other for support. “There’s a small door beyond there.”  
  
Slowly hobbling, making squelching, squishing sounds as we went, we crossed the main room of the temple. I tried not to look at all the other female elves still in here. With their legs lewdly spread, thick streams of white cum trickling out of them. With so much semen covering their face it was hard to make out their features. With all the signs of being thoroughly used, and of enjoying their use. And I was no better.  
  
The few goblins still inside the temple didn’t notice us, too busy teaming up on a pair of dark-skinned sisters and a few other elves with more exotic features than the rest of us. We had no food, no water, and no clothes. But at least Ulthuan was a rich land, so the first two wouldn’t matter that much. And beyond that… I hadn’t joined the army expecting an easy life.  
  
We slipped into the cool night air. There were a ton of fire between us and the dark slopes rising a mile and a half away. And the area was teeming with goblins, goblins drinking and squabbling and using other Asur that hadn’t been brought into the temple.  
  
I looked at Captain Alaynami. She looked back at me, wiping some of the cum away from her face. We started out.  
  
Ulthuan still stood, and we would be part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once You Go Green… Chapter Two**

  
Even naked, I refused to let myself be ashamed or embarrassed. Especially by the wretched, teeming hordes of goblins that surrounded me. I was Lirazel, Handmaiden to the Everqueen. I would _never_ give these filthy, unwashed masses the pleasure of seeing me abase myself in front of them.  
  
Not even in the throes of the utmost defeat. I had _failed_ , failed in the most complete and horrible way a Handmaiden could fail. It wasn’t that I had been defeated. It wasn’t that I had been captured. It wasn’t even that I hadn’t been able to protect the Everqueen. It was that I had let the Everqueen be captured, while I still lived.  
  
I hoped to one day have the chance to apologize to Alarielle for my failure, though mere words wouldn’t be nearly enough to properly convey the magnitude of my failure. If only I had managed to kill _more_ of the greenskins. My fellow Handmaidens and I had left great heaps of greenskins strewn through the forests, orcs and goblins and trolls and spiders slain in their thousands, dead by arrow and fire and the very plants, come to life around the divine radiance of Everqueen Alarielle.  
  
And it still hadn’t been enough. Our lines had finally been shattered by fresh strength, the numbers of the goblins never truly ceasing. Dozens of small hands, clutching at us, bearing us to the ground.  
  
And then _stripping_ us, tearing our silk and armor off of each and every single Handmaiden. And even, in an indignity far worse, doing the same to Alarielle. I shivered, feeling sick at the sight of the Everqueen’s naked body as her white robe had been torn from her.  
  
And now here I was, naked and being led on a chain like an animal, through a country home that the goblins were already defiling, stripping of decoration and putting up their own crude emblems. And there were still so _many_ goblins. Thousands upon thousands, just in this vale alone, with the larger forms of orcs and the _massive_ , looming figures of trolls scattered along, slaving under the lash of goblin overseers.  
  
I wasn’t the only one. There were at least a dozen fellow Handmaidens with me. All of us were naked, looming above the waist-high goblins, completely unable to hide out bodies as our tied-together hands were pulled forward, making us stumble after the twisted, sadistic creatures that had captured us.  
  
I caught the eye of one of my companions, Ingrelath, and tried to say something to her. But the words caught in my mouth. And even if they hadn’t, there was so much noise on all sides that I doubted she’d be able to hear me, anyways.  
  
The goblins drove us into the main room of the house, with jeers and laughter and prods from sticks. And even groping, clawed hands running along my rear and flank. I grit my teeth and did nothing in reply. Later, when my hands were free, then I could do _something_ to these scum.  
  
Such thoughts were driven from my mind when I saw what was in the center of the room. I gasped, and stumbled to a halt. All of the Handmaidens around me did the same, stopping in our tracks as we stared.  
  
There was a crude, makeshift throne set in the center of the room. On it, a huge goblin was perched. He was the fattest, largest goblin I had _ever_ seen, almost the size of an orc, he was so big. His puffy face leered at us as he shifted around, the throne’s creaking audible even from here. It was obviously Grom the Paunch, the foul warleader of this invasion.  
  
That wasn’t the important thing, though. What took my breath away, and made tears well in my eyes was who was sitting at the base of the wooden and stone throne. It was the Everqueen, the divine woman I had _failed_.  
  
Alarielle sat, as naked as I was, at the feet of the disgusting goblin. There was a thick metal collar around her neck, the crude metalworking not even fit to be in _sight_ of the Everqueen, let alone be the only thing she was wearing. An equally crude chain led from the collar to Grom’s hand.  
  
I and the other Handmaidens were driven forward, in front of the throne. I flushed with shame as Alarielle looked at me, unable to bear the weight of my failure, to let her come to such a state.  
  
Grom looked us over and laughed, a deep, burbling chuckle that seemed to come from the very depths of his black soul. He sat forward, his fat body wobbling disgustingly as he leered at our naked bodies.  
  
“These the pointy-ears that killed so many gobbos?” He asked, his voice almost as foul as his body. I shivered in disgust, outraged that Alarielle was forced to lean against his flabby leg. “Not so tough now!”  
  
That provoked a wave of laughter from the goblins filling the room. I glared at him, my teeth grinding together as I fought down the image of leaping across the intervening floor and strangling him with the chains around my wrists.  
  
“I, Grom,” he said loudly, almost shouting as he stared at I and the other elves, “am the new king of Elf Land!” I sneered at him, disgusted both by his ignorance and not knowing the name ‘Ulthuan’ and at his presumption. “Swear to me, you!”  
  
“Never,” I said, spitting on the floor. “You think any elf would ever agree to work with you?” An ugly look appeared on Grom’s face and I kept on going, exulting in the knowledge that at least I was making him mad. “You’re nothing but an overgrown parasite that’s gotten lucky. There’s more armies forming, and you’re going to get squashed like the vermin you are!”  
  
My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew I was going to pay for this, to suffer greatly. And I didn’t care in the slightest. I _welcomed_ the short, extreme pain I was going to face. It could, in part, at least, redeem my failure.  
  
Instead, Gorm just laughed, throwing his head back and laughing, making the flab on his body shake andn jiggle. The goblins and he few orcs in the room laughed as well, their high-pitched snickers and deep guffaws joining in. I wasn’t sure how many of them actually saw anything funny in what was happening as opposed to imitating their leader.  
  
Grom smiled at me, exposing blackened teeth. Then he yanked on the chain, pulling the Everqueen up against him. I stiffened, suddenly, horribly aware that retaliation didn’t have to be paid to _me_. It would be entirely fitting for the twisted and sadistic greenskins to torture and humiliate Alarielle instead.  
  
“No!” I shouted, taking a step forward and almost sinking to my knees. “I’m sorry,” I almost called him King Grom, but couldn’t bring myself to utter such a debasement, “I was out of line,” I said, my voice rising and sounding more and more panicked, “I was wrong to say that!” I glanced at Alarielle, and winced. “I deserve to be punished for saying something like that.”  
  
A slow grin spread across Grom’s face. There was a horribly malicious light in his eyes as he stared at me. Finally, he sat back, gesturing with his free hand.  
  
“You’se got a big mouth on ya, knife ears,” he said, his eyes running over my body. I shivered, but kept myself standing proud and upright, not flinching. “Maybe I’z got something better for ya to do with dat.” He turned and gestured to the mass of goblins surrounding him, almost crawling on top of each other. “You,” he said, not even looking directly at any one goblin, “go and get-.”  
  
“Please, Warleader,” Alarielle said, an apologetic, pleading tone in her voice, that I _hated_ to hear as a result of my actions, “can’t you find mercy in yourself, and leave my handmaidens alone?”  
  
Grom glanced down at the Everqueen and chuckled. He looked at me as well, before turning back to the mob of goblins.  
  
“Go get some trolls in here,” he said, laughing as he settled back down on his throne. “Da biggest we’ve got.”  
  
Half a dozen goblins scattered, fighting their way through the crowd. I kept my gaze focused on Alarielle. She was staring at me in sorrow, occasionally turning to beg for mercy from Grom. I loved her for her devotion, even though I knew how pointless it was to ask such from a goblin.  
  
Wood splintered and crashed to the floor as half a dozen trolls were led inside the house, their massive forms breaking through the doorframes. The goblins in between the throne and the trolls surged out of the way, climbing over each other to avoid being trampled by the massive feet and swinging arms of the trolls. Sadly, they were all too quick, and I didn’t get the satisfaction of seeing some more dead goblins.  
  
“Your mouth would look a lot better around dem trolls, straw hair,” Grom said, laughing at his own disgusting humor once again. “Lots better!”  
  
“Please,” Alarielle said once more, actually reaching out and touching his bare skin. “Surely someone as strong and might as you doesn’t need to care about the mischosen words of a captive.”  
  
I shivered in disgust, even as I looked at the approaching trolls. I only came up to their chests. They were _big_ and looked truly disgusting, with swallow skin and not a flicker of intelligence in their eyes.  
  
They weren’t wearing anything. I swallowed, looking at their crotches. That was _not_ an enjoyable event. Especially as I saw their thick shafts start to twitch and rise up. They were _huge_ , almost as thick as my lithely-muscled forearm.  
  
One of them reached out and grabbed me. I tried to struggle, but its thick fingers were wrapped around my body in a tight grip, and my hands were still bound together with chains. I couldn’t do a thing as it brought me up to its face, its small, beady red eyes scrutinizing me.  
  
“Gah!” A goblin minder said, poking it in the shin with a stick. “Go on! Use da elf!”  
  
The troll glanced down at the goblin, and I could _see_ thoughts glacially trundling through its mind. Then one of the other trolls grunted something. I couldn’t tell if it was trying to make words, or was just a bestial noise.  
  
Either way, the troll holding me in the air shifted around, coming face to face with the other troll. The other four were spread out, looking dumbly around themselves, waiting for a thought to come to them.  
  
I was twisted around in the air, doing my best not to call out in fear or worry. I couldn’t believe that even a goblin would be so twisted as to try and do something like this. But I should have suspected something, from the minute I was stripped naked.  
  
The troll holding me dropped me down a bit. Not enough even for my feet to touch the floor. Instead, I was left at crotch level in front of it and the other troll. That one grabbed me, a single finger almost covering my entire shoulder as it gripped the upper half of my body.  
  
I was bent forward, until my face was pressed against the shaft in front of me. I grimaced and tried to pull back. It was _wrong_. Not at all shaped like an elven penis, large and asymmetrical, with bumps appearing at random along the thick rod and the head flared. I tried to pull away, and considered biting it. But the firm grip on my bare body convinced me otherwise.  
  
I squirmed, trying to find a way out of this. Nothing was coming to mind. Especially as I felt the troll that was now behind me shift its grip, bringing my body up until the upper half of my body was parallel to the ground, my legs dangling and my feet not touching the floor.  
  
I shivered, all too aware of _everything_ that was going on. The humiliating, exposed position I was in, the trolls in front of and behind me, and all of the goblins, fellow Handmaidens and, worst of all, Alarielle herself, watching me. My cheeks turned red, and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the expressions on any of their faces. Especially on any elves.  
  
The shaft of the troll in front of me was still rubbing against my face, smearing _something_ wet and sticky all over me. I squirmed, trying to pull away, but there was just no way to manage it. And I couldn’t even do that much with the troll behind me. I could feel that one rubbing against my rear and my thighs and _everything_. It might have been even bigger than the one in front of me.  
  
I tried to keep my mouth closed, but the stench of the trolls was so horrible that I _had_ to open my mouth to gasp for air. And then, showing a bestial cunning I didn’t think trolls were capable of, the troll in front of me pushed itself forward, sliding its rod into my mouth.  
  
I squealed, feeling my jaw getting forced open, farther than it had ever stretched before. The troll kept on going, transferring its grip to my head, squeezing down as it pushed further and further inside, not stopping until it was pressing against my throat. And there was still more than half of its shaft to go.  
  
I tried to push away, but there was no way I could _possibly_ match the strength of a troll. Especially not when I was so distracted by the troll behind me.  
  
And that troll was being _very_ distracting. It was rubbing itself back and forth, trying to slide into me. Its length was rubbing against my crotch, and, to my shame, I was starting to feel tingles inside of me as it did so, the precursors to actual _arousal_.  
  
I kept my eyes closed, and wished I could cover my ears as well, to drown out the loud jeering from the goblins watching me get _used_ by the barely-aware trolls. They were laughing and taunting me. And not just me. They were also loudly telling all the other captives that the same fate was waiting for them. I shivered, hoping that, at least, the Everqueen wouldn’t be subjected to the same terrible fate.  
  
The troll in front of me pushed itself steadily forward, slowly forcing its shaft forward. I gagged, feeling the rod forced into my throat. And then I was pulled forward, until my face was pressed up against the troll’s filthy skin. I almost fainted at the smell, and at feeling my neck expand to what felt like twice its size as I tried to cope with the shaft filling me.  
  
And the troll behind me had finally found its mark as well. My squeals were utterly silenced by the shaft stretching out my mouth as the second one entered me from behind as well. My eyes shot open and then rolled up in the back of my head. My mind almost _dissolved_ as I felt my body get bombarded with a sensation so intense I could barely even process it.  
  
I couldn’t tell if the grunting, wheezing sound I heard was _me_ , or if it was the trolls as they used me. It didn’t matter either way, as I felt myself get stretched out by the shafts entering me from two different directions.  
  
My hands scrabbled at my body. The troll behind me was thrusting into my body with as much irresistible speed as the one in front of me. I could _feel_ my stomach getting distorted, bulging outwards as more and more of its shaft was shoved into me.  
  
I gurgled, barely able to think as I felt my body get opened up, stretched out, by the two trolls. And, worse of all, was that I was still feeling actual arousal from all of this. It was horrible to think about, but I was. There were strange tingles of lust forming inside of me as the trolls started to move in and out of me, _using_ my body in a way I wouldn’t have thought that I could even have _survived_ , let alone enjoy.  
  
“Dat’s da stuff!” I heard Grom cackle. I could just barely see him lounging on his throne from where I was, a huge mass of green flesh just visible out of the corner of my eye. “Dat’s how a mouthy elf gets treated!”  
  
The troll in front of me let go of my head. It still managed to keep on moving back and forth, drawing its shaft in and out of my throat over and over again. Even when I was as far away from its body as possible, my mouth was _still_ filled with the thick, irregular shaft.  
  
And behind me, the other troll was still fucking me. I could _feel_ the ring around its lower head as it dragged it back and forth, in and out of me. I squealed, feeling my inner walls getting spread apart, forced apart. I didn’t have the slightest choice in the matter, and I hoped that wasn’t what was making this feel so good.  
  
Because I _was_ feeling good. Far better than I should. I was horribly aware that an orgasm might be coming soon. That I might cum in front of the Everqueen, cum from getting my body used like a piece of meat by these huge, disgusting trolls.  
  
Then I thought of something even worse. What would happen when these trolls came? They surely would. What would it be like, to have my body get stuffed or covered with trollish semen? The thought made my mind waver, barely holding on to awareness. I had no idea what that would actually be like, beyond a fresh humiliation visited on me by the greenskins.  
  
I was shocked that I could handle these massive shafts. And even more surprised (and humiliated) that I was finding pleasure in getting used like this. And it was such _intense_ pleasure, more filling than many of the sexual encounters I had had. I was being treated like this, in front of so many goblins and the Everqueen, and it was feeling so good.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to hide my body’s reactions as I came. At least nobody could hear me over the cheering from the goblins. And with how much my body was shaking from getting used like this, it was hopefully equally impossible to tell that I was quivering in orgasm. That was some small consolation as I had the most shameful orgasm of my life.  
  
My folds were already stretched out by the troll’s shaft. I _couldn’t_ squeeze down any tighter than I already was. But my body still tried, still tried to act as if I was laying with another elf, and not with a monster that was barely more intelligent than a dog.  
  
And the trolls kept on using me, pushing in and out, using me to satisfy their bestial urges. They probably hadn’t noticed that I had cum, and if they had, then they certainly wouldn’t care. I was nothing more than a way for them to relieve themselves. And to the goblins, I was nothing more than entertainment.  
  
Me, and all of the other handmaidens that had been captured. I could see the other four trolls surrounding them, pawing and leering at my sisters as their slow minds finally registered what the first two were doing with me.  
  
The other elven women were grabbed, lifted into the air just like I was. Each troll took one for their own. There was no teaming up like there was with me. I couldn’t bring myself to look away as women I had known and served with and loved for decades were lifted up and lowered down, forced deep onto a bumpy, irregular troll shaft.  
  
As ever, Everqueen Alarielle was better than any of us. She _tried_ to look away, pulling at the collar around her neck. But the vile Grom _forced_ her to watch, tugging at the chain and making her watch as we, her loyal servants were used and defiled.  
  
The trolls kept on thrusting into me, over and over, filling me with their shafts, stretching me out. I was barely able to breathe, and the lack of air was making me lightheaded, the world dancing around in front of me as the troll in front of me pulled his shaft in and out of my throat over and over again.  
  
Somehow, the wooziness, the lack of air, was making the pleasure _sharper_. I wasn’t sure how, but even as spots dancing in front of my eyes, I felt myself enjoying the feeling of being stretched out more and more. I was shamefully, horribly aware that I was probably going to cum soon, from getting used by two trolls.  
  
I wasn’t even sure if I should be fighting the pleasure or not. It was so hard to think straight, my mind getting scrambled as I was thrust into over and over again, in an endless rhythm. All I could really be sure about was how I was _feeling_ , the thrusting of the shafts deep inside of me, deeper than I had ever thought anything could go, filling me up, stretching me out, using me over and over and over again.  
  
My thoughts were running in a loop as well. I could just barely tell that, but I wasn’t up for _doing_ anything about it. All I could do was stay as limp and as relaxed as possible, letting the trolls use me.  
  
And knowing that other trolls were using my comrades, using them to sate their animalistic urges, for the perverted fascination of the goblin that had captured us. But maybe, if we were luckier than we had been all day, the handmaidens were providing enough of a show for Grom not to think about the Everqueen, and leave Alarielle alone as nothing more than his captive. Because if _she_ got treated like we were? There could be no excuse for that kind of failure.  
  
I shivered as, horribly, my treacherous mind presented the image of the Everqueen getting treated like I was, her divine body hosted up into the air between two common trolls. I cursed myself for thinking of it, and then cursed myself again for feeling a spark of arousal at the idea.  
  
I was feeling too _much_ arousal, actually. I realized that I was about to orgasm for a second time while getting fucked by these trolls. I closed my eyes, wishing that I wasn’t. At least, my mind was wishing that. My body was embracing the idea, getting closer and closer to an orgasm. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.  
  
I came, came once again. And the orgasm was just as good as the first one had been. I quivered, stretched out by the shafts of the trolls, feeling myself rock to and fro, body twitching, my legs weakly, uselessly beating against the thighs of the troll behind me.   
  
I gurgled, finding a bit of solace in knowing that I wasn’t humiliating myself in front of others, since the sounds I made were completely and utterly indecipherable with how stuffed my throat was. All the goblins could tell was that I was thrashing around a bit more. And maybe they were so focused on the other handmaidens that they weren’t watching me too closely.  
  
The two trolls, on the other hand, were still using me, sliding back and forth, filling me up with their shafts. I had no idea how long this would last for. I had never learned the slightest thing about troll orgasms and sex, and had no idea how long it would take for them to cum. I wasn’t sure if I wanted it to take a while, or to happen right now.  
  
The trolls inside of me came at almost the same instant. My eyes rolled up in the back of my head as I felt my insides suddenly get stuffed with semen. More than stuffed, _bloated_ , filled to the brim and then beyond as the giant monsters finally satisfied themselves with my body.  
  
I wasn’t able to hold all of the semen that was being pumped into me. Some of it, _most_ of it, came spilling out of me, running down my chin and my body, forming a large pool on the floor. Then the troll behind me pulled out of my entrance, grabbing one leg to keep me dangling above the floor. It was still cumming, and I squealed, feeling the hot, _heavy_ , oh so heavy and thick jets of semen landing on my rear, my back and even my scalp, sinking into my long, blonde hair.  
  
And the one inside my mouth was pulling out as well. I gasped as my mouth was finally cleared, no longer stretched out by the thick, long, massive shaft. Now I was only trying to swallow an unbelievably large amount of sticky semen.  
  
The troll in front of me was still orgasming as well. It tilted me backwards, its still orgasming shaft pointed at me front. I gurgled, feeling air bubbles appear in the semen filling my mouth, as my front was as thoroughly plastered with cum as my back was.  
  
I couldn’t believe how much the trolls were cumming. It seemed like it would never end. My body was _covered_ with semen, and I could feel what felt like gallons more inside my stomach and my folds.  
  
And it was such _thick_ cum as well. Thick and sticky and smelly and hot, clinging to my skin like glue, not coming off even as I tried to scrape it away. It was the closest thing I was going to get to clothing, I realized. It was _everywhere_. All over my face, over my eyes, which I had thankfully managed to shut in time. All over my chest, thick enough to almost add another cup size to my breasts. Coating my stomach, coating my back, coating my rear, even the upper part of my legs. It was _everywhere_ , covering me, coating me, an endless, unstoppable amount of semen that I thought was never going to end.  
  
I couldn’t see anymore. And when the trolls finally let go of me, I gasped as I fell to the floor, the half second of flight made worrisome by my blindness. Then I landed in a pool of semen, ensuring that whatever bits of me hadn’t been coated in cum were now covered.  
  
I could still hear the laughter and jeering of the hundreds of goblins and orcs watching me. And I could hear the gasps and squeals as my fellow handmaidens were subjected to the same experience. At least the Everqueen was remaining silent, so I didn’t have to compound my shame by hearing whatever she was thinking of my state.  
  
I could feel what felt like a river of cum drooling out of my folds. It was _slow_ , very slow from how thick it was, but I could feel it moving none the less. I tried to spit out the cum in my mouth, doing my best not to think on the taste of it. That did not go so well. I ended up swallowing far too much of it, feeling the thick, semi-solid semen running down my throat, joining the veritable lake that was already there.  
  
I lifted my hands up, still chained together, and tried to wipe the semen off of my eyes. I didn’t know what new indignities Grom would visit on me, but I at least wanted to be able to see them coming.  
  
I managed to clear the cum off of my eyes and opened them. It did turn my hand into something more like a paw, though, it was so coated. But it wasn’t as if I was going to be using it to escape, not naked, weaponless and in the middle of Grom’s lair.  
  
I looked up at the warlord in question, not quite able to raise myself up from the floor just yet. He was grinning widely, laughing and squealing as he shoveled the house’s larder into his gaping maw. He saw me looking at him and leered, jerking the chain so that Alarielle was forced to look at me.  
  
I couldn’t meet my lady’s gaze. My head sunk downwards, staring at the large puddle of yellow-white semen I was laying in. I couldn’t even muster the energy to crawl out of it, to get out of this disgusting pool.  
  
Behind me, I could hear the heavy, thudding footsteps as another troll came up behind me. I shivered, knowing that my ordeal wasn’t over yet. Hah. My ordeal. As if I hadn’t managed to cum from being treated like this, to orgasm around the shaft of something that was barely better than an animal.  
  
I was naked, covered head to toe in thick, sticky semen, in front of the divine woman I had utterly failed, and I was already wondering if I was going to cum from my newest debasement. I didn’t _deserve_ to be a handmaiden. And I supposed I was never going to be one again.  
  
A massive hand, warty and knotted, picked me up. I hung limply in its grip as I was brought backwards. I tried to avoid looking at Alarielle, but I was being jostled around so much I still sometimes saw her. And I saw the look on her face as I was brought down, my lower lips resting against something huge and hot and hard. I knew what was about to happen.  
  
I just hoped, with all my heart, that the Everqueen would be spared this indignity.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Once You Go Green… Chapter Three**

  
Even in defeat, my handmaidens were still loyal and devoted to me. I just wished that they didn’t have to do such horrible debasements to keep me safe.  
  
It seemed that every day, the disgusting goblin Grom found some new way to humiliate the elves that had tended to me for centuries. New kinds of sadistic, degrading diversions, that sullied the pride and bodies of my handmaidens.  
  
And they still went through them without a hint of complaining. They were still so _loyal_ to me, loyal beyond belief, willing to do whatever it would take to keep Grom’s attention on them and away from me, their queen.  
  
I just didn’t know how long it could last. Who had ever heard of a goblin with a long attention span? Sooner or later, Grom would get bored of my servants and all the other elven women his warhost had captured, and he would turn his attention to the true prize he had captured. Me, the Everqueen.  
  
Already, he was starting to do work his way towards my utter debasement. I had been paraded in front of others dozens of times. And every time, I had been stripped bare, my semi-divine body bared to the leering, whooping orcs and goblins and trolls, and even to my fellow captives. I had born up as well as I could, calling on centuries of experience in keeping myself calm.  
  
And I needed that experience. Because Blacktoof, Grom’s twisted shaman, had perverted the intrinsic magic of the Galen Vale. And now I was being forced to feel a trickle of what the other women were feeling, as they were fucked, day in and day out by Grom’s horde.  
  
And what I felt was _pleasure_. Sexual pleasure, appearing inside of my body at all hours of the day and night, never giving me a moment’s rest as thousands of elves were used by greenskins. And I was forced to admit that it was pleasure, that my daughters were loving what was happening to them.  
  
I hadn’t given into the pleasure, not like some of the prisoners. But I was still _aroused_ , every waking moment of the day. And even my dreams were lustful, filled with thoughts that I was unable to push away. I hadn’t touched myself to help what I was feeling. But I knew that was _only_ because I was never alone. There were always at least a few goblins watching me, and usually I was forced to sit before the crude throne of Grom himself. I was sure that nothing would give him greater pleasure than to watch me debase myself by masturbating as I felt the pleasure of all of the elven women who were getting used by his horde.  
  
And now, I was being led through the ruined finery of the Vale. The green of trees and gardens had been replaced with the unwashed green of goblins and orcs surging this way and that, squabbling amongst themselves. And from time to time, I could see other elves. And they were _always_ getting used, their bodies wrapped around the thrusting shafts of at least one greenskin. And usually far more than one.  
  
It was disgusting and degrading and my folds were still wet as I was shoved forward by the chattering mob of goblins surrounding me. I was completely naked, and some of them took the chance to feel me up as they directed me out of the main camp and up a small hill.  
  
I swallowed as I went. I had a horrible feeling I knew where I was being taken. The temple to Isha, the Divine Mother of all elves. It had been hidden underneath tons of magically moved earth and stone, but with so many greenskins with so many shamans, had it stayed hidden? Or was the holy place unearthed to the crude, primitive goblins?  
  
It had been, I was forced to admit as I was shoved forward, past crude trenches and into the still pristine corridors that formed the underground temple. What new devilry was Grom planning? I was certain I would soon find out.  
  
The hooting mob led me into the very depths of the temple, and we came out into the center of it, where the oracle would have sat in ancient times. Now, I was the only elf here. Instead, there was a ring of at least twenty goblin shamans, chanting in a giant circle in the center of the room. Even my own senses could tell that a vast magical work was being done here. Standing over them all was the hunched form of Blacktook, stamping his staff in time with the chants.  
  
“Ha ha ha, it’s the elfie queen!”  
  
I flinched and scowled, all too familiar with that voice. Grom was sitting on his throne, guzzling some half-charred haunch of some creature I didn’t care to identify. He pushed himself up and waddled over towards me, the great rolls of fat wobbling in a disgusting manner.  
  
“Good of you to come, so good of you to come,” Grom cackled, sketching a bow. “Gotta big plan for you.” He laughed again, his voice taking on a more sinister tone. “Biggest plan dere ever was, right Blacktoof!”  
  
“Right, boss,” the shaman said, leaving the circle and coming towards me. I fought down a shiver as he leered at me, his eyes wandering over my pale, pristine body. “She’ll do great.” He rubbed his hands together, casting his staff to the side. “Just what da gods want.”  
  
I drew myself up to my full height, towering over the two of them. I had no idea what was planned, but that didn’t mean I would supinely go along with it.  
  
“The two of you are ignorant fools,” I said, glaring at them. “And the goddess Isha will surely scour your souls from your flesh for coming here.”  
  
“Yah, yah, big talk from a wet slut,” Grom laughed, one flabby hand whipping out and sliding up the inside of my thigh. I gasped as his fingers pressed against my folds, and flushed in shame as they came away wet. “Yeah, she’s ready. Go get your mob chanting, Blacktoof,” Grom said, waving at the ring of shamans.  
  
“Dey’re already chanting, boss,” Blacktoof said, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Get dem chanting _louder_ ,” Grom said, scowling and making his already ugly features look even worse than they usually were. “We’ve got odder work to do.”  
  
Grom waddled behind me and pushed me over. I barely reacted in time, catching myself before my face hit the unyielding stone of the floor. I looked behind my shoulder and swallowed. Grom had twitched what little he wore to one side, and now his filthy green shaft was sticking out, hard and erect.  
  
And worst of all was the pulse of arousal I felt at the sight. I was still inundated with the sensations from all the elven women as they got used by the horde, and my body reacted on a primitive, instinctual level at the sight of a shaft so similar to the ones that were being used on so many others. A flash of heat went through me, and I tried to draw my legs together, knowing how pointless it was. I couldn’t hide the arousal leaking from me, and I certainly wouldn’t be able to stop Grom from pulling my legs open to further expose me.  
  
“Ah ha ha,” a cackle from right in front of me drew my attention. I wished it hadn’t, as another thick green shaft slapped against my face. I scowled and looked up at Blacktoof. “Take it all, queenie!”  
  
I didn’t have a choice. That was what I told myself, and it made it _so_ much easier to accept. Blacktoof rubbed his rod all over my face. Some disgusting fluid was dribbling from the tip and was smeared all over my features. It had been weeks since the last of my makeup had been washed off, but this was not what I would have used as a replacement.  
  
And this obviously wasn’t everything that was happening to me. Behind me, Grom was groping me with an intensity and ferocity like he had never before used on me. I shivered and tried to pull away as he touched me, his fingers digging down into my pale, unmarked skin.  
  
And so help me, it felt good. I could feel the arousal building inside of me, driven on by what the two of them were doing to me and the feelings of all the other elven women getting used throughout the island. I could barely even resist as I was touched, as my legs were forced apart and my entrance exposed to the sight of Grom.  
  
“All you pointy-ears are wet,” Grom cackled, rubbing his shaft against me. It was so _hot_ and hard. “And soon you’ll all wet forevah!”  
  
I tried to think on what he was saying, but I didn’t get the chance. With another chortle, Grom pushed himself inside of me. My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open in a soundless gasp as I was filled with a greenskin’s cock.  
  
I started to moan, but then Blacktoof pushed inside of me as well. I couldn’t believe this was happening, even though I had _known_ that I wouldn’t remain untouched forever. But actually feeling it happening to me was so _different_ compared to just worrying and waiting for Grom to finally indulge himself.  
  
My body was so _eagerly_ accepting their shafts. Especially Grom’s. There was nothing I could do to stop him. He was sliding deep inside of me, his shaft pushing my walls apart in an irresistible motion.  
  
Both Blacktoof and Grom had their hands all over me, touching and groping me as I rocked back and forth between them. This was the most humiliating, degrading thing that had ever happened to me. And I was still more aroused than I had been at almost any other point in my life. What they were doing to me was just too much, combined with the _weeks_ of feeling the arousal from the other women. I couldn’t resist, any more than I could fly.  
  
“Dis has got to be da best elfie I’ve ever got,” Blacktoof cackled, reaching down and pulling on my hair, forcing my head up and down his shaft at the speed he wanted me to go at. “Prettiest and sluttiest.”  
  
I couldn’t _believe_ the taste of Blacktoof’s shaft. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before, and was nothing that I ever wanted to taste again. The taste was indescribable, but there was no way for me to pull away. To pull away from either of them. I was stuck in between them, and there was no escape for me, not until they had had their fun. And even once they were done… there were still dozens and dozens of goblins in the temple. Was that to be the Everqueen’s final fate? The sex toy of goblins?  
  
The worst part was that I was still so aroused. In fact, the arousal was growing and growing, getting sharper and shaper inside of me. I was going to cum. I was going to cum _soon_ , from getting used by goblins.  
  
“She’s getting tight around me,” Grom laughed, reaching down and squeezing hard on my butt. “Da elf likes it!”  
  
That got a wave of laughter from the goblins watching us. And it was true. My inner walls were clamping down tightly around Grom’s rod, trying to wring out a bit more sensation from him. I couldn’t stop myself. And I wasn’t even trying.  
  
And then, finally, I reached the tipping point. I came. I came from getting fucked by two goblins, goblins that were despoiling Ulthuan. And it felt _good_.  
  
Lights burst in front of my eyes as I squirmed around on my hands and knees, in between the goblins. Pleasure washed through my body, making me feel so _good_. And as the orgasm washed over me, as Grom and Blacktoof kept on fucking me, a vision came to me.  
  
It was hard to describe, exactly. Especially in my distracted state. But the arcane energies from the goblin shamans must have worked together with the divine power of the temple and my own connection with Isha. And I wished it hadn’t.  
  
The vision was unmistakable. As soon as I saw it, I understood what it was showing me. And that it was absolutely true.  
  
Isha, the mother of all the elves, and my own patron and greater self, was being used by Gork and Mork, the greenskin gods. She was being used just like I was, bent over, her divine, impossibly perfect body caught in between the green gods. And she was getting _fucked_ , just like I was. She was being used, the defilement of her holy temple the spur needed to let the greenskin gods get their hands on her.  
  
I wanted to scream and wail in shock at the profane sight. Or, at least, I wanted to think that I wanted to scream and wail. But looking/hearing/being/knowing what was happening to Isha was just too _arousing_. It was like the same sense of arousal I had gotten from all the other elven women, only enhanced a thousand times over.  
  
And, I could tell in some unknown way that every other high elf woman was seeing this vision as well. Not just here on Galen Vale, but across Ulthuan, every woman was forced to know that Isha was getting used. And they were forced to feel her/my pleasure.  
  
I didn’t know how long the vision lasted for. But when I came back to my body, I was still getting fucked by Blacktoof and Grom, and the shamans were still chanting in their circle. They were chanting louder now, too, stomping and clapping as they spewed gibberish as they fueled their perverse gods defilement of Isha.  
  
And I was still _wet_. My wet walls were still squeezing down tightly around Grom’s shaft, and the back and forth motion of my head along Blacktoof’s cock was starting to become _comforting_. The brief vision I had seen had sent so _much_ more arousal through me, I was amazed that I wasn’t already cumming again.  
  
“Garn,” Grom shouted, reaching down and slapping my rear, making me jolt forward and bury Blacktoof’s shaft down my throat, “here’s your first taste, queenie!”  
I could feel Grom’s rod twitching and pulsing inside of me. I closed my eyes, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Grom came a _lot_. I could feel his hot, sticky semen landing inside of my folds, filling me up even more than his dick had. There was so much of it, and I could instantly feel it starting to leak out of me, running down my thighs in big, slow globes that were surely leaving stains behind on my skin.  
  
And it felt good. I felt a shiver run through my entire body as Grom kept on orgasming inside of me, painting my inner walls with his seed. There was so _much_ cum, more cum than I could have believed a goblin could ever make. I felt so full and bloated.  
  
I reached down and rested a hand against my stomach, wondering if I was expanding, if there was a bulge. I couldn’t feel anything, though it was so _hard_ to concentrate on anything but the shafts moving in and out of me and the knowledge of what I had seen. The knowledge of how thoroughly Isha was being defiled, even as I was.  
  
“It’s working, boss,” Blacktoof chortled. “I’ze got the knowing of it.” He pulled forward on my hair, and I was forced to swallow his shaft, his thick cock making my throat bulge outwards. “We’ze gonna be the most famous gobbos that ever lived!”  
  
Both of them started laughing at that, and the goblins around them laughed as well. I flushed in shame and humiliation and arousal. If only there was something I could do to stop it. But I couldn’t. All I could do was keep on being used by these disgusting greenskins, and keep on feeling so _good_ as it happened.  
  
Even though Grom had cum, his shaft was still as hard as an iron bar inside of me. And he kept on fucking me, his rapid movements forcing the semen out of me, making it splatter lewdly on the floor as he pushed deep inside of me. I twitched around, feeling the pleasure growing and growing inside of me.  
  
I was more turned on than I had been at any other point in my life. And I still wasn’t cumming. My body felt like it was burning up as I got fucked, and I wasn’t _cumming_. It was like I was a channel for both what Isha was feeling and all of the captured women, the lust from both of them running through me and into each other, a feedback loop that was making all of us be more and more aroused.  
  
The only warning I got that Blacktoof was about to cum was when he started to cackle. The high-pitched chittering set my nerves on end, but there was nothing I could do, nothing but stay stock still as he pulled out of my mouth, his hand still firmly wrapped around me hair. I looked up into his leering face as he pumped his cock back and forth with his other hand.  
  
And then he started to cum. I groaned and tried to pull to one side, but there was no escape. There was nothing I could do but take his disgusting load, all over my face. And there was so _much_ of it. I felt shot after shot of semen land on my skin, from my chin to my forehead. It was all over me, and the smell was almost intoxicating in its thickness. I couldn’t smell a single other thing which, since I was in the middle of a goblin horde, was actually fairly pleasant.  
  
I coughed and gasped, feeling the semen running down my face. Some of it got into my mouth, and the taste of it was even stronger than what Blacktoof’s cock had tasted like. But somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to spit it out. Instead, I swallowed, and felt the sticky cum sliding down my throat, down into my stomach.  
  
“You,” I gasped, my words a bit slurred, “you won’t ever get away with this.” I was so, so afraid that I was lying. “There are more gods than just Isha.”  
  
And then Blacktoof was forcing his cock back into my mouth. I choked, feeling him sliding right down into my mouth on the very first stroke. And once again, I, the Everqueen was sandwiched in between two goblins.  
  
And once again, I felt the arousal rising up inside of me, growing higher and higher and impossible to ignore. Impossible to do anything but surrender to the pleasure.  
  
I came again. And it was an even more complete, all-consuming orgasm than the previous one. It was next to impossible to think of anything but the pleasure that was coursing through me, how the red-hot pleasure made me feel so, so good.  
  
The one thing I was aware of was the vision I received. The vision of Isha, still caught in between Gork and Mork. And I could tell that she was enjoying it in the same way I was, the emotions magnified a thousand times over.  
  
That even though she knew she shouldn’t be enjoying it, she didn’t have a choice. That Isha was just as helpless as I and all the other women on Galen Vale were, powerless to resist the pleasure that getting fucked by the green horde stirred inside of us.  
  
It shook me to my very soul. I tried to think about what the effects of this would be, how this would change things. But I _couldn’t_. It was too hard, far, far too hard to think of anything but how wonderful if felt for Grom’s dick to be pushing in and out of my cum-stuffed pussy.  
  
I could feel my breasts shaking back and forth as Grom and Blacktoof slammed into me, over and over again. My entire _body_ was shaking, and I couldn’t do anything to deny the pleasure that was filling me up, that I was becoming just as much of a lewd, perverted women as some of the captives, the ones who actually went to goblins and orcs, hoping that they would get used. And now I understood _why_ they would do something like this. It felt so _good_. My body _ached_ for another orgasm, to feel the pleasure washing through me, growing higher and hotter, impossible to ignore or resist or do anything but _give in_.  
  
Grom was starting to spank me again, his flabby green hand landing on my rear. It was humiliating, and not at all how the Everqueen should be treated. But it was happening, and I still found it so _enjoyable_. I would have asked Isha to help me, but I _knew_ that she had other things to worry about.  
  
I wished there was some way I could help her. But it was impossible. Not when my mind was so scattered and distracted by what was happening to me, by what Grom and Blacktoof were doing to me.  
  
I shivered and gasped, trying and failing to keep my mind clear and untouched by what my body was feeling. The pleasure was just so _intense_ , and I couldn’t ignore it nearly as well as I could have pushed past pain.  
  
“Dat’s a nice booty you’ze got dere,” Grom said, groping my rear again. I gasped, feeling his fingers digging down into my bottom. I could feel his claws digging down into my skin, but I didn’t think that they were actually piercing the skin. “Let’s see if it feels as good as it looks.”  
  
I didn’t have a chance to think about what he meant. All I knew was that I felt him pull out from me, and felt the semen he had already pumped inside of me flow out of me and run down my legs in a lewd manner. Then I felt the tip of his cock pressing against somewhere a bit higher up.  
  
My eyes widened, and I tried to pull away from Blacktoof’s dick. But he still held me firmly down, and there was no way I could get away to shout and plead and try to convince Grom not to enter me there. All I could do was wait and wince in anticipation as I felt him pressing against me.  
  
And then he was sliding inside of me. An even more intense shudder than before ran through me, and I barely managed to stay on my hands and knees. I squealed around the shaft inside of my mouth and making my throat bulge. I rocked back and forth as Grom squeezed down on my hips, forcing his shaft deeper and deeper inside of me.  
  
And despite all of that, I still felt my orgasm still rising up inside of me. I was being taken in such a humiliating, degrading way, a way that shouldn’t even feel good. And it was being done to me by _goblins_ , of all creatures. And I was still going to cum from it.  
  
I was going to cum _soon_ from it. There was no way for me to hold back the orgasm that was boiling up inside of me. I was going to orgasm from getting used by the two leaders of the goblin hordes that were despoiling my homeland. And then I was probably going to cum again and again, over and over, and there was no possibility of anything else every happening to me. I was completely in the power of Grom, and there was no escape for me.  
  
The thought shouldn’t have felt so good. But it _did_. And I had an idea of why it did. It was because of what Gork and Mork were doing to Isha. They were imprinting themselves on her, making her love and lust and want to get fucked by greenskins. And so the same was happening to me and all the other elven women. Maybe, if we were lucky, just the ones that were here on the island. But I had a feeling that it wasn’t. That all the Asur were being treated this way. And maybe even the other elves were having the same happen to them. I didn’t know, I couldn’t tell, and I could barely even think of anything but the shafts pumping in and out of me and making the pleasure so _sharp_ and all-consuming inside of me.  
  
This time when Blacktoof came, he kept himself buried inside of my throat. I coughed and tried to gag as I felt the hot, sticky cum flowing directly down my throat, straight into my stomach. I lifted a hand and felt how _far_ my neck had been stretched, how much my body was being forced to accommodate the goblins as they used me.  
  
And how good it felt. How the pleasure was completely and utterly inescapable. How even as Grom and Blacktoof kept on thrusting into me, I felt my pleasure rise to a peak. I was going to cum. I was going to cum right _now_.  
  
I came, I came and I saw another vision of Isha, as she was used. As the greenskin gods groped her perfect body, touched and slapped her. As they fucked her, their shafts pumping in and out of her, ruining and debasing her. As she loved what was happening to her, just as I loved what was happening to me.  
  
The orgasm was _intense_ , it was all consuming, it felt like a minor miracle that I survived what was happening to me. I gasped, looking up at Blacktoof as the circle of shamans chanted louder and wilder, shaking themselves like they were having a fit. He leered down at me and then lifted his gaze.  
  
“It’s working, boss!” Blacktoof shouted, obscene glee filling his voice. “It’s all working, just like I said it would!”  
  
“Gah ha ah,” Grom chortled, giving me another smack on the rear and making me jolt forward, pushing me a bit further down along Blacktoof. “We’ze going to do it! I knew we would!”  
And then Grom started to fuck my rear even harder than before. My entire body was jolted forward from the force of his thrusts, sent _so_ far forward. He was reaching deep inside of me, and I couldn’t believe that I was actually feeling good from this. But I was.  
  
I really, really was. The way I was squeezing down around Grom, and the way my folds wanted something inside of them, I _needed_ to keep on being used like this. I needed it really, really badly. I was still so horny, and I wanted to cum so badly. I wanted to cum over and over again, and it was getting so _hard_ to remember that these were _goblins_ who had captured me. More and more, all that mattered was that their cocks were making me feel good. That was all that really mattered, that they were fucking me and making me feel good and I wanted to keep _on_ feeling good.  
  
Grom and Blacktoof weren’t fucking me in synch. When one of them was all the way inside of me, the other was halfway through pulling out. It made it impossible to let myself anticipate what I would be feeling at any one time. There was just an endless haze of them thrusting in and out of me, and of a feeling that was so _good_.  
  
There was nothing I could do to stop it. The absolute most I could do was try and shut out the sounds of them cackling back and forth with each other as they toyed with me. That was absolutely it, and it really wasn’t as much as I knew it should be. I knew I was failing my duties as the Everqueen, letting myself be used by them, letting myself _enjoy_ being used by them. But I couldn’t help it. It felt too good, even with Grom still inside of my rear.  
  
Even as that thought came to me, Grom came. My eyes grew _wide_ , as I felt his shaft twitch inside of my rear, pressing against me in brand new ways that he hadn’t used yet. I gurgled around Blacktoof’s shaft as I realized what was about to happen next.  
  
Grom came just as much the second time as he had the first. I twitched and would have fallen flat on my face if it hadn’t been for the clawed hands holding onto me. I could feel Grom’s hot semen reaching even farther inside of me than his shaft had. And he had felt like he was reaching _so_ far inside of me.  
  
My hips twitched from side to side, as I tried to do… I didn’t know what. I wasn’t trying to escape. Not with how good this felt. Not with how _amazingly_ good this felt. Arousal was running down my legs and dripping down onto the floor, staining the sacred temple with my own lewd, perverse fluids.  
  
I was starting to rock back and forth as well, even as I was fucked. Blacktoof still had my hair caught in his grip, but that didn’t stop me from moving back and forth. I closed my eyes, trying to deny that I was doing this, but I knew I was lying. Just like I knew I would be lying if I denied the orgasm that was growing and growing inside of me.  
  
I was going to cum again. And I was going to cum _soon_ as well. There was no way around it. And there was no way to stop it. I was going to orgasm and it was going to feel good and that would be that. Just another debasement for the Everqueen Alarielle. And one that I was almost willingly seeking out.  
  
I was so willing that I even started to whine when Grom pulled out of my rear. I felt sore and stretched, but I still felt so _good_. I tried to look over my shoulder, but Blacktoof snarled and yanked my head forward, burying more of his shaft down my throat.  
  
And then, a few seconds later, I felt Grom sliding into my pussy again. And it felt so _good_. I needed him inside of me there, filling me up and making me feel _wonderful_. I needed a cock inside of me so, so badly.  
  
I moaned as just having a goblin put his cock inside of me made me cum once more. I could see and hear and feel and _be_ Isha. Her body had thoroughly betrayed her by now, and even if help did come to pull her away from the grip and the shafts of the greenskin gods, she still wouldn’t have accepted it. But she hadn’t orgasmed yet. She was still hadn’t utterly given herself over to the gods that were using her. Not like I had.  
  
Grom didn’t seem to notice or to care that I was cumming. He started fucking me again, treating my body like a toy, slamming in and out over and over again, being rough and demanding and forceful. And it still felt good. It _all_ felt good. I thought that I would spread my legs even for a troll now, if he brought one in. The lust I was feeling wasn’t really dying down, no matter how much I was used or how often I came. The fire inside of me just grew and grew, making my mind melt as I was fucked by the warlord and the shaman.  
  
The shamans were very loud now, and a small part of me that wasn’t focused on the cocks using me was shocked that they hadn’t fallen over in exhaustion yet. They were spinning and dancing and making as much noise as they could as they worked their magic. I wasn’t even sure if they knew that I was here, that their leaders were despoiling the Everqueen. And that I was loving it.  
  
I was loving what was happening to me so _much_. The thrusting of the goblin cocks, deep inside of me, felt so _right_. Like it was the only way that I should be fucked. That all I needed to cum was to get borne to the ground by orcs or goblins or whatever members of the greenskin hordes wanted to use my semi-divine body for their own base urges.  
  
In a way, it was almost _good_ that my mouth was kept busy with the blowjob I was giving to Blacktoof. If my mouth hadn’t been filled, what would I have been saying? It wouldn’t have been fiery words of defiance, I knew that much. No, I would have been asking for more. For more goblin cocks, more goblin cum, to stretch me out and fill me up.  
  
I had seen that happen to at least half a dozen of my own handmaidens, their worst, basest urges brought fully to the light as they were used over and over again. I had hoped that I, as the Everqueen, was beyond such needs. But now I knew the truth. I wasn’t. I was no better than any of the women who reached down and spread themselves open, trying to tempt any passing goblins into fucking them, just for another round of blissful satisfaction spreading through them.  
  
And the same might be happening to Isha. Was she going to be left needy and horny, captured by the thought of the goblin gods using her over and over again? Was my patron deity and greater self going to become nothing more than a divine slut, constantly hoping that she would get used again?  
  
I shivered. Even if she didn’t, it felt so, so obvious that _I_ was going to end up like that. Caught and used and played with and treated so, so shamefully. And the shame was made even worse because of how good it felt. How _right_ it felt. As if I deserved to be naked and displayed in front of rocs and goblins. And to have my body used by them, in any way they wanted to use me, for as long as they wanted to use me. Nothing but the largest elven slut of all.  
  
And even as those ideas filled my head, I could _still_ feel Grom and BLacktoof using me, their dicks molding my holes around their shafts. I was helpless and hopeless, unable to do anything but feel the sheer, all-consuming pleasure of being used. Of Grom’s thick, huge shaft stretching out my cunt, and pumping even more semen inside of it, packing every single inch of my pussy with goblin cum. Of Blacktoof forcing his dick down my throat, making my neck bulge as I was used, and sometimes pulling out to cover my face in his semen, and sometimes filling my mouth with it and making me swallow.  
  
I loved it. It felt so good, and having these dicks pumping in and out of me, over and over again, made me feel _amazing_. I loved it and I wanted more. I wanted to _cum_ , to cum over and over again from goblin cock. And if I lasted longer then these two did, I knew that I wouldn’t have the slightest problem turning myself over to the mob of goblins watching us. The basest, most common and disgusting goblins there were (though it was hard to get more disgusting than the grossly fat Grom) could use my slender body and plug my aching, needy holes with their thick cocks.  
  
Over and over again. I didn’t care how long it took for me to feel satisfied, or how many goblins would get to say that they fucked the Everqueen. Just so long as I could take care of the burning need that had been building and building inside of me almost since the day I was captured.  
  
That the need had been induced by Blacktoof, to make me feel what all the other elven women were feeling, didn’t matter much. All that mattered was that I could find a way to meet the need. And I _knew_ that the only solution I could possibly find was through greenskin cocks.  
  
So I threw myself into my defilement, and let Grom and Blacktoof use me to their hearts content. And every time I came, and I came a _lot_ , I could see that Isha was giving into her lust, that she was moaning and wordlessly begging for more as she got used by Gork and Mork. It should have sent a shudder through my very soul, but all I could focus on was having _more_. I had cum so many times, and I still wasn’t satisfied. I wasn’t sure if I could ever _be_ satisfied.  
  
But at least these two goblins were helping me get there. Grom had switched from my pussy to my ass and back again at least three times by now. I moaned and shivered, loving the feeling of him in either one of my holes. I could cum from both, and that was what mattered.  
  
Blacktoof only seemed interested in my mouth. And he _used_ it often enough, constantly pulling my head back along his shaft, before pushing it back down, his hand still tangled up in my hair. He only took his dick out of my mouth when he wanted to cum on my face, or to rub his shaft around, smearing cum all over my features and making sure that not a single scrap of skin was left unstained. And then he was sliding back in. And even though it wasn’t as good as what Grom was doing to me, it still felt so _right_ to wrap my lips around a thick cock. Like it was the only thing my mouth should be used for. And the taste? It was one part disgusting and salty, and one part the best thing I had ever eaten.  
  
I wasn’t sure how many times I had cum. Or how many times the goblins using me had cum. My body felt like a mess of semen, sticking to and coating me all over. I moaned, still feeling the raw, demanding pulse of arousal inside of me, demanding that I do _more_. That I let Grom and Blacktoof fuck me more, use my body more, completely and utterly surrender to what they were doing to me.  
  
The chanting of the goblin shamans was so loud I could barely hear myself think. Not that there were many thoughts running through my head right now. All I could think of was how good I felt, and how good Isha was feeling. Because now that my orgasms were coming so close together, I was getting a minute by minute vision of the Divine Mother, of how she was being warped and twisted by the greenskin gods.  
  
The magic coursing through the air was almost tangible. Or maybe the lights I were seeing didn’t exist except inside of my head. I gurgled, semen falling from my lips and running down my chin. The air was growing thick and staticky, and I could tell that something was about to happen.  
  
The chanting and screaming of the goblins rose to a fever pitch, and I winced, pulling back from Blacktoof’s cock just a little bit. I came again, and had a vision of Isha, her face drawn in an expression of mindless lust. She was orgasming as well, driven over the edge by the way the goblin gods were using her.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a nexus of magical energy start to form in the center of the temple. I gasped, and I could see Blacktoof turn his head to look at it. An expression of worry flashed across his twisted face, and he opened his mouth to say something.  
  
I never found out what it was. The ball of energy suddenly expanded, sweeping through the temple. I fell down, flat on my face as I felt it washing over me. I couldn’t feel it doing a thing to me, but as I looked around, I realized something.  
  
I was alone in the room. There wasn’t a single other person (or even goblin) in there with me. Grom was gone. Blacktoof was gone. All the shamans were gone. I was all alone. Though the semen the two of them had defiled me with was still sticking to me, _filling_ me.  
  
I staggered to my feet, and started towards the tunnel that would lead outwards. What had just happened? How far had it extended? Was every greenskin on the island dead?  
  
As I thought that, I felt a twinge of loss, so intense that I stumbled. There was something so _horrible_ about the thought of not getting to be fucked by a goblin or an orc or a troll. Something deep inside of my body, that even though my brain told me I should be rejoicing in the unexpected freedom, that _wanted_ , that wanted so _badly_ to be used by the greenskins again.  
  
Would I ever be free of that longing? Would any elven woman ever not feel the need, the _urge_ to spread her legs and open her mouth for a greenskin cock? Now that Isha, the Divine Mother of all elvenkind, had succumbed to Gork and Mork, was there any chance for the rest of us?  
  
I didn’t know. I flat out didn’t know what would happen to us, happen to _me_ now. But I did know one thing.  
  
Grom had won. He might have died, but he had still won. Even now, my pussy was leaking, wanting to feel his cock inside of me again.  
  
This just might be the worst defeat the Asur had ever suffered.


End file.
